A Ghostly Vacation
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: It's Luigi's Mansion 3, but with a new character into the mix. Meet Estelle Diamond. There's a story behind her, and we'll figure it out in time. She's a sweet girl with powerful magic that could stop any villain. So when a vacation with Luigi and his family gets turned into a ghostly nightmare, it's up to her to help Luigi fight and save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Luigi's Mansion 3...but with my newest Mario OC! You'll meet her in the story (you also are seeing her on the cover). Also, I've always wanted to make a Luigi's Mansion: The Musical story for this site, but could never come up with the right way to go about it. So, I think this will be the musical I've always wanted to write about. So, don't hate! I love music lol! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Whoever decided that Toad was to drive the van was beyond her knowledge. She knew Mario had a license, as well as Peach, and Toad was just jerking them all around as he drove Princess Peach's van. He jerked them around so much so, that Peach almost lost her crown as well as almost ended up in Mario's lap. True, Mario most likely wouldn't have cared, but still. It wouldn't have been pleasant.

She just rolled her eyes as she went back to her phone, trying to focus a book she had been reading. It was a ghost story, something she found personally thrilling. The thought of encountering another ghost adventure would be amazing in her eyes. Though, perhaps the two her best friend boyfriend has been on might have been enough in his book.

She sighed with a delighted as she remembered Evershade Valley, where she had first met Luigi Mario in the flesh. Though when they first met, he was a bit shy and scared of her, considering she was born with unnatural lilac purple hair and vibrant mint green eyes. She also wore a lot of blacks, burgundies, and khaki-colored items. But in the end, he grew to love her right back and soon became a couple. It didn't take long really. When they got to the Treacherous Mansion is when they decided to tell the other how they felt.

And boy, was that a good idea.

"I almost died in that final battle." She said quietly to herself, before shaking her head and began to focus on her story once more.

However, the jerk of the van once more made her lose her place and made her grunt with aggravation. She ended up locking her phone and would have rested her eyes if a certain ghost dog didn't make any noise. She ended up looking over across the aisle and grinned as she saw Polterpup holding a piece of paper in his mouth. Luigi had taken it from him and read it over, sighing afterward.

"Excited, Lu?" She said with a smirk now, gaining the green-clad plumber's attention. He placed the invitation in his pocket and smirked right back at her.

"Of course I am!" He responded. "Two whole weeks with my family and my best girl." She blushed a little as she grinned and winked at him. He chuckled a bit as her phone dinged. She looked down to see a text from Mario, which made her open it. She ended up stifling a laugh from what she read.

'MARIO'S TEXT: No funny business, Estelle Diamond! ;)'

She texted him back, with a sassy remark and saying that they were adults. And after she sent it, she heard Mario laughing upfront. She giggled at the outburst.

Eventually, Polterpup barked towards Luigi's window, making Estelle look over with Luigi, and seeing that they were pulling up to the hotel.

"Here we are," Estelle said with a smile. She grabbed her book bag purse, throwing her phone and earbuds inside and then zipping it back up. She then grabbed her suitcase that was black and got ready for when the van stopped. However, another jerk as they turned into the driveway made Estelle go stiff with anger. Luigi took notice and chuckled as they came to a stop.

Everyone was getting off after the door opened. Starting with Peach and Mario, and then the Toads with Peach's things and Mario's bag. Luigi and Estelle were last to get off as they were carrying their bags. Luigi stretched a bit, making Estelle giggle before he took her hand.

Eventually, Polterpup floated on out of the van, practically scaring Luigi (and making Estelle laugh some more), before they started heading to the front door. The Man in Green himself looked on in awe as Estelle smiled with excitement.

"Wowie zowie!" Luigi exclaimed, making Estelle giggle once more before breathing in the fresh air.

"Finally," She said after calming down. "A time away from the stress of every day."

"A time for it to just be us," Luigi added with a smile, as he squeezed her hand for reassurance. She smiled back at him and gave him a quick peck to the cheek before rushing up to the front door herself. Luigi just watched with a grin now, thinking how he got so lucky.

* * *

Estelle raced into the lobby of the hotel, smiling with excitement. She dropped her bag next to Peach's stuff and looked over at the young girl. Her long blond hair seemed to have shimmered in this light. However, why she wore her regal gown and crown here was beyond her. Though she wasn't going to complain. It was the princess's choice.

**(SONG: "Magic" – Tiffany Alvord)**

"Wow," She said quietly. "This place is beautiful." She then saw Luigi walk in and go over to his brother at the snack table. "I can't wait to spend some alone time with him."

_ESTELLE: What you can't stop/every time, yeah, what you want/what you can't see/always making me believe/when you look deep/feeling my heartbeat/don't you know/don't know you cast a spell on me?/I can't take this anymore/(anymore)./Illusions take me/to your world/(to your world)._

Luigi looked over at Estelle and smiled as he waved. She waved right back before walking over to the seating area, thinking of what could, or would, happen on this vacation.

_ESTELLE: You make me feel like magic/(magic)/magic/(magic, magic)/yeah, you make me feel like magic/when I'm with you./Don't you know we got this magic/(magic)/magic/(magic, magic)/yeah, you know I got this magic/when I'm with you./In a flash you/come and go, you disappear/you call me up/saying: "baby, I'm right here"./You play your cards right/just like a mind freak./Abracadabra/boy you put a spell on me./I can't take this anymore/(anymore)./Illusions take me/to your world/(to your world)._

Estelle fixed her dark khaki colored mini pencil skirt and then adjusted her thin strap crop-top of burgundy and black. She brushed her pale fingers through her lilac hair and sighed with a sense of nervousness. Hey! Falling in love can be a nervous thing.

_ESTELLE: You make me feel like magic/(magic)/magic/(magic, magic)/yeah, you make me feel like magic/when I'm with you./Don't you know we got this magic/(magic)/magic/(magic, magic)/yeah, you know I got this magic/when I'm with you._

She walked up to a wall and turned as she leaned her back up against it. Her knee was popped out as she arched her back a little. She was in love...and you didn't have to be a ghost to see that.

_ESTELLE: You make me feel like magic/(magic)/magic/(magic, magic)/yeah, you make me feel like magic/when I'm with you./Don't you know we got this magic/(magic)/magic/(magic, magic)/yeah, you know I got this magic/when I'm with you._

**(End of the song)**

"Estelle!" A voice called, making the young girl look over to see Mario gesturing for her to come over. She wondered why it wasn't Luigi calling for her, but after a while, she figured he was checking all them in. So she brushed it off and walked over to the group. Luigi had just checked them in when she noticed a woman up on the balcony above the front desk.

"Guests! Welcome to The Last Resort!" She spoke. Immediately, Estelle caught an echo in the lady's voice, which put the young girl on edge a bit. "My name is Hellen Gravely, and I am the owner of this hotel." She continued. "I am absolutely delighted that you decided to accept my invitation."

Hellen then walked down the stairs to Estelle's right. Although, in Estelle's eyes, it seemed like she was...floating down them. "You all must be tired. Come! Allow me to show you to your rooms." She then spotted Estelle as she walked up to Luigi and took his hand. Hellen's personality didn't seem to drop, and you couldn't tell with her wearing sunglasses indoors. But in Estelle's eyes, it seemed that Helen wasn't too pleased to see her.

"Oh, no need to worry about your luggage!" She just went on instead as she looked at Luigi. "Our exceptional staff will take care of it for you..." She then pointed to an elevator that had a bellhop putting their bags on a cart. "Haha, ha...you're our VIPs, after all!" She added, making Estelle seem a little more on edge. For one, Hellen got up close to Luigi's face and started powdering her nose.

"We've prepared a first-rate experience for you. All the trappings of luxury!" She smiled. "Shall we get going?" Once Hellen pulled away, Luigi sneezed from the powder, making Estelle giggle at him. He looked at her and smirked as he squeezed her hand.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they all started following Hellen to the elevator. Polterpup trotted behind them before they all entered the elevator, with Hellen smirking wickedly. Estelle noticed, however, and was getting a little more aware of her surroundings. She may be younger than how Hellen looked, but if something were to happen...she would be ready.

* * *

Reaching the fifth floor, the elevator doors opened, releasing its passengers. She went off to the side once she got off, with Luigi and the others following behind. She then gestured to the right. "Mario, Luigi, and Peach's rooms are over there. I'm assuming Estelle will be sharing a room with Luigi," She said, gaining a nod from Luigi, and then gesturing to the left. "We've prepared rooms for your Toads as well!"

"Thank you," Estelle said with a smile, patting the yellow Toad on the head.

"I hope you enjoy your stay!" Hellen said, basically ignoring Estelle's gratitude. "I daresay you'll remember it for the rest of your lives! Hahaha..." This made Estelle internally freak a bit. That saying seemed to have sent a chill down her spine. She didn't know why, but if her senses were correct, something seemed fishy here.

Mario and Peach started walking away to their rooms, with Polterpup following them, while Estelle watched the Toads leave for their rooms. She then got a look at Hellen Gravely, seeing her magenta skin, while wearing a white and blue dress. Her hair was up in a very big bun like hairdo, and she had a scarf draped over her elbows.

But the thing with Estelle is that she could sense a ghost when one was near. That was one of her abilities for being the daughter of a ghost herself. What ghost was her father, she didn't know until Evershade Valley. And though she wished to know him, he was too evil to spare a moment. He had to go down and that's exactly what she and Luigi did.

"Here's hoping he doesn't return." She said with a sigh before rushing after Luigi. He was waiting by their room door, with Polterpup still beside him. He looked down the hall towards her and smiled. She smiled right back as she raced down the hall towards him and tackle hugged him. He fell back some but didn't fall on his butt as he wrapped his arms around her torso, laughing in the process.

"Careful, Ellie," He said, his cute and unique Italian accent coming through. "You're gonna hurt us one of these days."

"Sorry," She said as she pulled away, keeping her hands on his chest. "I'm just happy to be here."

"Me, too." He replied before planting a sweet kiss on her bright red painted lips. Thankfully, it was a strong matte lipstick she used. So once he pulled away, there wasn't any residue of their kiss. "Now come on. I'd like to relax a bit."

"Okay," Estelle said with a giggle. "But we're checking everything out later."

"Fair enough." Luigi smile as he opened the door and let Estelle in first, while Polterpup just went through the wall into the room. Luigi followed after Estelle.

Luigi's bag was already on the big queen-sized bed, while Estelle's bag was on the chair next to it. She walked up to the bed and hopped up onto it, opening her book bag and pulling out her phone. No new texts or notifications. Just a blank screen with a selfie of herself and Luigi as the background. She was kissing his cheek as he seemed to be blushing and laughing.

"So, how you holding up?" Luigi blurted out, making Estelle look up at him with surprise. "You know, after Evershade Valley?"

"Babe, that was six years ago," She said with a confused look painted on her face. "I mean, yes I think about that night vividly and often. But I'm fine."

"You sure?" Luigi asked as he walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We haven't talked about since it happened."

"I know, Luigi," Estelle said with a sigh. "But, for real, I am fine. Sure, finding out who my father was, did a bit of a number on me. But I'm over it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," She smiled up at Luigi while placing a hand on his cheek. "Because I got to meet you." She then planted a sweet kiss on his lips. However, Luigi deepened it as he put a hand on the back of her neck. It was almost immediately that the man in green pulled her closer and then got on top of Estelle while they both fell on the bed, still kissing the entire time. But soon after, Estelle pulled away and grinned at him.

"Remember," She began, "I'm waiting."

"Oh, believe me, Ellie. I know." He sighed as he rolled onto his back and sat up.

"Luigi, is something wrong?" She asked a bit worried as she sat up as well. "I know I keep saying I'm waiting until I'm married, but that-"

"Oh, babe, don't worry," Luigi said with a grin as he walked up to her, placing his hands on hers. "I'm not angry at that. If anything, I'm glad you want to be a virgin until you're married!" Estelle smiled at that. "I'm just worried about this vacation. I was skeptical about accepting the invite." That's when it struck her.

"Oh, because of-"

"Yep," Luigi sighed. "But somehow, Mario got me wanting to accept it. He thought it would be good for all of us as a forming "family"."

Estelle grinned with sorrow as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise, Luigi if anything happens as it did back in Evershade Valley...I'll be right there." Luigi looked at Estelle and grinned at. He then nodded to the bed as they laid down. Estelle got into Luigi's arms as they laid like that for a while. "I promise I'll protect you." She said before drifting off to a comfortable sleep.

"Same for you, Ellie," Luigi said, tightening his hold on her as his own eyes closed for a nap. "Same for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Estelle woke up after a moment, hearing the snores of Luigi beside her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with a grin as she noticed the sun was just about to set behind them. The golden rays bounced off the room with an elegant nature, making the place seem like a room in a castle.

She sighed with content before seeing she had a new message on her phone. She grabbed it, opened the message, and then read it over. It was from Peach.

'PEACH'S TEXT: Sorry to disturb you. But could you come to my room for a moment? I need your opinion on something.'

Estelle giggled at that before replying, saying that she was on her way. She looked over at Luigi and kissed his forehead before getting out of bed. She then stopped, feeling a cold chill go down her spine. Concerned, she looked around only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Then she looked up, seeing the vent blowing out some cold air.

"That explains it," She said with a smile before grabbing her room key and leaving. She took one last look at Luigi and grinned at his peaceful state, as well as seeing Polterpup snuggled up to him in a nice little nap. "Be back soon." She quietly spoke before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Peach was brushing blond hair at her vanity table when a knock broke her trance. She quickly stood up and raced to the door, swinging it up to see Estelle standing there with a smile on her face. "Estelle!"

"Hey, Peach. What's up?" Estelle asked before getting pulled into the room and the door getting shut. Estelle looked at her with a small giggle. "You good?"

"I'm fine," Peach said before sighing. "I'm just...nervous."

"Why? You and Mario have been together for a long time!"

"Yeah, but it's been a while since our last vacation together," Peach began, remembering the last one they had, "and boy did it start with a bang."

"Oh, trust me...I've heard," Peach looked at her confused. "Mario told me the story." She then nodded in understanding. "But that was then...this is now. Bowser isn't coming to kidnap you. Everything is going to be fine. Didn't Isle Delfino turn out alright in the end?"

"Well...yeah, but-"

"Then there's nothing to be nervous about!"

"Estelle, I know you mean well," Peach said with a sigh. "But you've only been with Luigi for six years. I've been with Mario a whole lot longer. And he still surprises me sometimes."

"Well, have you two ever kissed?" Estelle brought up, making Peach freeze in embarrassment. It also made Estelle look on in surprise. "You two never kissed?"

"Well," Peach sighed as she walked up to her vanity and checked over her pink gown. "I've only ever given a quick peck to his cheek. That's all."

"Peach," Estelle began, "a kiss on the cheek is one thing...but a kiss on the lips says a whole different message."

"I know, Estelle!" Peach turned to the lilac haired girl before her. "How do you make it work with Luigi?"

"We just talk about our feelings. We don't leave anything bottled up," Estelle said with a grin. "And it seems you need to release some of your feelings to Mario."

Peach sighed again before looking back at her mirror, fixing her dress a little.

**(SONG: "One Kiss" – Sofia Carson – Descendants 3) [Lyric change]**

PEACH: (Takes a deep breath) I think I'm ready.

ESTELLE: You look ready.

_PEACH: Don't freak out/it's okay/cause true love can save the day/and I think we feel the same/but I don't know./When we met/it was sweet/he was oh-so into me/seems like things were meant to be/but I don't know./Does he love me/or does he love me not?/Do I love him/and is it strong enough?/One kiss/one kiss/it all comes down to this/one kiss/one kiss/oh-oh-oh-oh./One kiss/one kiss/this moment could be it/I-I-I want to know/so here I go._

ESTELLE: Come on, Peach.

PEACH: (Smiles at ESTELLE before going to leave the room) _Keep it cool/keep it calm/think he's loved me all along/but maybe I got it wrong/so I don't know./He's so good/got my back/or is there something I lack/could we be a perfect match/no, I don't know./Does he love me/or does he love me not?/Do I love him/and is it strong enough!?/Ooh-ooh-ooh!/One kiss/one kiss/it all comes down to this/one kiss/one kiss/oh-oh-oh-oh./One kiss/one kiss/this moment could be it/I-I-I want to know/so here I go./Yeah, here I go._

ESTELLE: (Rolls her eyes with a giggle)

PEACH: (Rushes onto the balcony) _I feel my heart beat-beating/saying "it's gonna work"/but if I'm dream-dream-dreaming/this is gonna hurt./Either way I will or I won't./What if I do and he don't?/Is he my Romeo?/Oh./There's only one-one way to know!_

ESTELLE: Peach, come on! Stop stalling! Mario is most likely waiting!

PEACH: (Takes a deep breath) Give me a minute.

ESTELLE: There's no point in waiting!

PEACH: I know, Ellie. I just...need some time.

ESTELLE: (Sighs) You're such a girl.

_PEACH: One kiss/one kiss/it all comes down to this/one kiss/one kiss/oh-oh-oh./One kiss/one kiss/this moment could be it/I-I-I wanna know/so here I go./Here I go./Here I go./Here I go-oh-oh._

**(End of the song)**

Peach took one last quick breath before turning towards the door. She looked at Estelle, seeing her friend's grinning face before nodding towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," She said before heading out. "You look gorgeous like always, Peach!"

"Thank you!" Peach called back, smiling. "Today is the day. I'll tell him my true feelings." She went to leave her room...right as the sun completely set.

* * *

Estelle was walking back to her room when Peach's scream made her stop. She spun around with worry and fear, seeing a glow coming from under the door...making her eyes widen.

"No," She said quietly. "He can't be-" Something started to come through the wall. Something big and round, making Estelle quickly hide in Mario's room. She stopped, however, when she saw that Mario was gone as well. "Great." She looked around, seeing the illusion had faded and the room looked scary...and haunted.

"Of course he's back! Why wouldn't he be!" She exclaimed with anger. "Even Luigi thought this was a bad idea! UHG! I'm such an idiot!" Then something clicked in her brain. "Grandpa Gadd...he has to be here somewhere. He wouldn't let my fa...King Boo out of the lab like that. He's too smart for that...though that's questionable."

She quickly grabbed her phone and went to text Luigi what was going on, when she heard him yelling and screaming in the hallway. She spun to the door and raced to open it, only to stop as it had faded away. Did King Boo-?

"No," She said stubbornly. "Luigi's stronger than that. He had to have found an escape."

"Where's the girl?" She heard Hellen Gravely say on the other side of the door.

"I knew it! She seemed fishy enough as it was."

"What girl!?" King Boo asked with anger.

"Luigi's girlfriend! Estelle Diamond." The air went colder, making Estelle shiver a bit. Something told her that King Boo didn't know she was there.

"Estelle's here?" He asked, almost sounding pathetic. "I thought she was with that old baboon!"

"Kids grow up, King Boo, and they move out," Hellen answered. "But this doesn't answer the question: where is she?"

"She wasn't with Luigi," King Boo said. "I don't think she's in their room either. But she can't be far. Find her!"

"Oh, you won't find me," Estelle said with a smirk as she let white smoke surround her, making it where she disappeared from the room. "Hang on, Luigi...I'll find you."

* * *

Luigi woke up in a pile of clothes, with Polterpup licking his face. He started to laugh a bit as the ghost dog stopped, letting him pet him. "Good doggie," He said before Polterpup raced off towards the exit to the room Luigi fell into. He looked around, seeing the decaying wallpaper and tile flooring popping up off the ground. "Estelle?!" He called, hoping she'd answer him. But there was no such luck.

"Where are you, Ellie?" He climbed out of the hamper and turned on his flashlight again. He looked around as he walked, as lights went off and things fell over. Of course, he jumped in fright since he was on edge. "Estelle?!" He called again as he exited the room and walked a few feet down. "Estelle, you down here?!" She still wasn't answering him.

Polterpup barked, getting Luigi's attention as the little ghost dog flew through the wall. He looked at the door and opened it, finding that it led to an underground garage. He looked around it for a moment, shinning his flashlight every which way until he saw Professor Elvin Gadd's car.

"Professor's car? He's here at the hotel?" Luigi spoke quietly as he walked up to it, only to jump as Polterpup popped out of the side trunk. "Polterpup!" He scolded, before noticing something inside the trunk. He looked in further, seeing what looked to be a Poltergust. He picked it up after dropping his flashlight and looked it over. It seemed to have the name of the Poltergust G-00. It was on the side of the vacuum.

"He must have known this was a setup," Luigi said with a sigh. "Even I saw through it a small bit." He then put the Poltergust on his back and tried the flashlight, seeing that it worked. "Great...it's fully charged." After a moment, Polterpup started sniffing the ground, before floating up to the ceiling, leaving Luigi behind to wonder what was going on.

**(SONG: "Phantom Dancing" – CG5) [Listen to the song! It's good! Also, semi lyric change]**

Luigi stood in the garage, a new Poltergust on his back. No professor...no Mario...no Peach...no anyone. He was alone and scared, waiting and hoping that his family and friends were okay. But most importantly...he hoped Estelle was alright.

_LUIGI: Deep darkness falls across the land/oh, no, no!/Nobody here to take my hand/Mario?/So cold/so alone/they're watching wherever I go./I guess I'll have to take a stand/here we go!/Every move I make/I must stay quiet/Mamma mia!/Any moment now/these ghosts could start a riot/no idea!/Phantom/dancing/I feel it/around me./Murky/mansion/can anybody help me!?_

Luigi left the garage and followed Polterpup through a door. The ghost dog led him up some stairs before finding himself in the lobby. He stood there with fear coursing through him and the memories of his last adventures in a haunted mansion coming to his brain.

_LUIGI: Discovering that it was fake/all the way!/Where's the professor for goodness sake/he's sure here!/Still feel/so alone/I just want my family home/so I know I must do my part/here we go-oh-oh-oh!_

**~With Estelle~**

Estelle ran through hall after hall, looking for Luigi. He couldn't have been far! Most importantly, he had to be okay. There was no way he got trapped in a painting by King Boo when he had just dropped the illusion of the beautiful hotel. There was no way he was in trouble already.

"LUIGI!"

**~With Luigi~**

_LUIGI: Oh, every move I make/I must stay quiet/Mamma mia!/Any moment now/these ghosts could start a riot/give me my freedom!_

_LUIGI and ESTELLE: Phantom/dancing/all I feel/around me./Murky/mansion/can anybody help me!?/Every/second/all my fears/prey on me./Deliverance/beckons/we shall be set free!_

**(End of the song)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Luigi finished catching the ghosts in the lobby, he searched around for anything that could assist him. Anything at all. He even looked to see if he could find any clues on where Estelle could have been. So far, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Okay, nothing here," He said as he grabbed a key from behind the front desk. "But where could she be?"

* * *

Estelle ran down one last hall, realizing that it was the fifth floor again. The floor where this freaky adventure first started. She raced down the hall she knew their room was located and burst through the door. Nothing. No Polterpup...and no Luigi. "Okay, where the heck is he?!"

She combed her pale hand through her hair, stopping mid-way as she thought of something that could help. "Of course that would be an answer," She sighed stiffly as she closed her eyes and held out her hand. In an instant, a scepter appeared out of thin air. She opened her eyes afterward and saw the golden base with a decent sized purple gem on the top.

"Alright," She began, holding the scepter close to her, "let's see if this Boo magic works." She went to let the gem glow when she felt a cold breeze hit her back. She looked to her left and right, expecting to see someone. But there wasn't.

"Looking for someone?" A voice spoke, making Estelle spin around. There, standing by the door, was Hellen Gravely. She had a smirk of pure evil on her face and hatred in her eyes. "Because I don't think you'll find him here."

"Where's Luigi?" Estelle yelled. "What have you done with him?!"

"Relax, dearie. He's fine," Hellen stated. "He got away from King Boo. Though I wish he hadn't. I wouldn't have to worry about him ruining my hotel!"

"This hotel was ruined the moment you took over!" Estelle exclaimed, making Hellen puff up in anger before she noticed the scepter in Estelle's hands. She stared at the gem for a moment, seeing it to be the same color as King Boo's crown.

"What is that?" Hellen asked, making Estelle look at her scepter and then back.

"What's it to ya?!"

"Now you're starting to test me, little girl!" Estelle scoffed at that.

"Little girl? Really? Is that what I'm still being called?" The lilac haired girl asked. "You'd think, after turning 24, you'd be called a woman."

"Why do you have that scepter?!" Hellen yelled.

"Why should I tell you anything?!" Estelle exclaimed, making the gem on her scepter glow dimly, though it seemed brighter since they were in the partial dark. "You're helping my father with his evil scheme!" Hellen gasped at that, while Estelle just sighed in defeat. "I promised myself I wouldn't call him that."

"Father?" Hellen asked, gaining an even more wicked smirk on her face. "How interesting."

"Nothing is interesting about it," Estelle said. "He took advantage of my mom when she was 14! That says a lot about his character."

"And what do you plan to use your royal Boo magic for?" Hellen asked, still smirking with interest.

"What I've been doing all along," Estelle stated. "For good."

**(SONG: "Change" – Steven Universe: The Movie – Caleb Hyles extended cover) [Pretend it's two females singing it. Also, don't ask.]**

_ESTELLE: I can make a promise/I can make a plan/I can make a difference/I can take a stand/I can make an effort/if I only understand/that I/I can make a change._

HELLEN: (Scoffs) Please! There's nothing positive about-!

ESTELLE: Why help King Boo? Why help him take over the world when you could do so much more good?

HELLEN: (Looks at her with a grimace)

ESTELLE: Heck, you don't even know Luigi!

HELLEN: Shut up!

_ESTELLE: Gather all my problems/gather all my pain/take control of what I'm feeling/patience to understand/I know/I know you must be hurting/but please, just know that I am with you/so you don't suffer all alone/so you/you can make a change._

HELLEN: I said SHUT UP! (Shoots her ghostly abilities at ESTELLE)

ESTELLE: (Gets knocked back and hits the wardrobe hard; falls to the floor as her scepter falls beside her)

_HELLEN: You claim to understand/what you/can/not/know/the gall to lecture me/as though you can relate to me/so just go back to your family/precious, sweet little family/there's no time left to lose/change is only for the strong!/For the strong!_

ESTELLE: (Grabs scepter and shoots her own magic at Estelle, capturing her in Paranormal Chains) _You can make it different/you can make it right/you can make it better/we don't have to fight/you can make an effort/starting with tonight/cause you/you can make a change._

**(End of the song)**

Hellen struggled against the chains. They were a combination of mint green and lilac purple. Estelle stood up and rolled her arms a little to help loosen up the hit she just received. She still had the scepter in her hand as she watched Hellen fall to the ground now, still trying to break free.

"Haven't you heard of Paranormal Chains, Hellen?" She said with a smirk. "The only way to be free is for the ghost who created them defeated. Or, well, they decide to make them disappear themselves." Hellen glared at the girl before her, growling as she kept struggling.

"Release me!" She yelled.

"Not until-" Estelle started to say before she noticed a violet glow surrounding Hellen's heart. It was a glow she remembered back in Evershade Valley when the ghosts were all hostile. Though that was the cause of the shattered Dark Moon, it still begged the question as to how Hellen Gravely had this same problem. Then it hit her.

_King Boo broke the Dark Moon! _She thought. _Which in turn, made all the ghosts do his evil bidding! _Estelle looked at Hellen, seeing that she had given up on struggling and was now just glaring at her. _If I could break that spell King Boo has on her, then maybe she'd be able to help me. Help us! _She took a deep breath as she aimed her scepter at Hellen, making the ghost hotel owner stare in surprise now. She had started struggling again while the gem began to glow. Even Estelle's eyes went white.

"Ghostly magic, strong and true/break this spell, I command of you." An echo was added to Estelle's voice as a beam of violet let hit Hellen in the chest, making her scream just a bit before she finally calmed down.

Once the light had dimmed to nothing, Estelle blinked and her mint green eyes were back. She stumbled back some as she shook her head, to rid herself of the dizziness she felt.

"What? Where am I?" Hellen asked, making Estelle look at her, seeing black pupils in her eyes now. "What happened?"

"Miss Gravely?" Estelle asked, kneeling before and swiping her hand. This motion made the Paranormal Chains disappear. Hopefully, that wasn't a mistake. "Are you okay?"

"Please, call me Hellen," The hotel owner said as she sat up. "I-I don't know what came over me. I was just minding my own business when I felt this sudden urge to help King Boo. I didn't know what I was doing."

"He was able to mind control you from his prison of my grandfather's vault?" Estelle asked with surprise. "Wow, he's powerful."

"And the next thing I know, I'm here. I don't remember anything after that," Hellen said as she looked up at Estelle. "Princess Estelle-"

"Just-just Estelle. I refuse to be known as his daughter."

"Right," Hellen said apologetically. "But I'm truly sorry for any pain I've caused you and your friends. Including Luigi."

Estelle grinned at her as she helped the ghost up from the floor. "I've already forgiven you." She said, making Hellen smile. "Now, where's my boyfriend?"

"Uh," The hotel owner put a finger to her chin, trying to think of the answer. She eventually remembered and looked at Estelle once more. "He fell through the laundry shoot to escape King Boo!"

"Thank you!" Estelle went to go to floor B1 when Hellen grabbed her arm.

"But hurry," She said. "I'm pretty sure I heard him bang his head on the metal wall."

"WHAT!?" Now Estelle was beyond worried. She was frantic. "I have to get to him." She went to leave again when a thought came to her. "Meet me down in the laundry room when you can. Just promise you won't show any signs that his spell was broken on you!"

"I promise. Now go!" Hellen said with a hand to her heart. Estelle nodded to her quickly before letting the cloud of white smoke wrap around her quickly. And once it was gone, so was Estelle.

Hellen closed her eyes took a deep breath. "You got this, Gravely," She stated as she opened her eyes again, showing that she made her pupils disappear. "You can do this."

* * *

Luigi wiped his brow as he held two elevator buttons, the first floor, and the fifth floor. He showed them to Elvin Gadd, who had just rescued from a painting not that long ago, and he confirmed that more ghosts could have the others. He then dismissed it.

"No matter. Let's go to my car. I have something very interesting to show you!" Elvin said after a while, leading both Polterpup and Luigi to his car. Luigi had put the buttons in his pocket, feeling a small box on the inside. He sighed as he pulled it out and opened it, showing a gold band with a star-shaped diamond on top.

"I'll find you soon, Ellie," He said, closing the box and putting it away. "I just hope you're okay." He then walked further to Elvin's car and saw him take something out of it. It looked like a dome almost, with the colors of red, yellow, and grey. Luigi went to touch it, but Elvin pulled it away from him, basically saying no.

Elvin went over to the center of the garage after a while and set it down. As he was stepping back, the small dome started to glow green, making Luigi look on in surprise and wonder. He took a step forward, but Elvin pushed him. Luigi gave him a look before it got brighter, making him cover his eyes slightly.

Eventually, the light dimmed out, and there stood a big lab. Luigi stared in surprise while hopped with excitement before heading inside. Polterpup just looked up at Luigi and then went after Elvin.

"The heck?!" Luigi exclaimed before shaking off the shock and went in after Elvin.

* * *

Estelle appeared in the laundry room and looked around quickly. "Oh, he has to be here some-" She stopped as she saw where the shoot ended, seeing that it was above a basket of clothes that were forever forgotten. "Luigi?" She called as she raced over to it and looked inside. No one was there. "Dang it!" She banged her fist against the cloth basket and wiped around. She combed her hand through her hair once again out of fear.

"Okay," She said, calming herself down. "It's either one of two options. One being that he either woke up and went off to find help. Or the other being that King Boo found him out cold and took advantage of that." She sighed at those options. "I'm hoping it's the first one."

Estelle raced out of the laundry room and looked around the hall she was now in. It had one door to her left, as well as some old forgotten portraits hanging on the walls. She could see the pipes on the top for the plumbing, which she had a feeling Luigi would need to use those skills sometime. That is if he wasn't a painting now.

"No," She reprimanded herself with a shake of her head. "Don't think like that. He's still alive. He's still his human self."

"Well, Polterpup," A voice spoke up...a voice so familiar, Estelle couldn't contain her smile. "I guess I best get a move on this. If I'm going to save Mario, Peach, and the Toads, I have to move forward. I just hope Estelle's okay."

"Luigi," She spoke quietly as she walked up to the only door she saw and touched the handle. "Please be behind here." She then threw it open and stepped inside, stopping the moment she saw someone tense up as he stood in fear. Polterpup just barked at her though, with no fear at all.

"Luigi?" She finally said, making him ease up as he turned to her, showing those sapphire blue eyes and that bushy mustache. He stared in surprise and relief as Estelle stood there, too. Her smile just grew as she raced up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around her torso, tightening the hug.

"Luigi! I was so scared that I wouldn't find you!" She said as they pulled away, but stayed in each other's arms.

"Same with you! Where were you?!" Luigi asked as Estelle started checking over his head. "And what are you doing?"

"I heard you hit your head on the way down through the laundry shoot," Estelle exclaimed before Luigi stopped her and giggled.

"Still caring and protective in a situation like this." He said with a grin.

"Well, of course! King Boo has returned! I think I should be a bit more protective now that he's back!"

"I'm fine, Ellie," Luigi said, taking her hands into his. "But-."

"I take it Mario and Peach, as well as the Toads, all got trapped in paintings again?"

"Bingo!" Luigi exclaimed as he put a hand to her cheek. "I'm just glad you weren't."

"I hid before he could get me," She explained. "Now, with the Poltergust on your back and my "Boo" magic, I'm sure we'll be fine. We might even have a helping ghost hand."

"Really? Besides you?" Luigi asked with a smirk, making Estelle giggle.

"Come here." She then planted a sweet kiss onto Luigi's lips, making him kiss her right back.

Finally! They were back together. But who knew how long this would last.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this?" Luigi asked as he was getting ready to head to the elevator. "I mean, I could-"

"I'll be fine, Luigi," Estelle said with a giggle. "Besides, I told her to meet me in the laundry room when she could. I can't just leave!"

"Who even is this ghost you befriended?!"

"Well-" Estelle went to explain when she felt the same chill she felt up on the fifth floor. She sighed in defeat as she turned around to see Hellen standing there now, the pupils back in her eyes. "It's her."

"WHAT?!" Luigi screamed as he went to protect Estelle, only to have the young girl stop him.

"Relax, Luigi!" She yelled. "She's on our side now."

"What?!" Luigi yelled, anger very much evident in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for the fear I've caused you, Luigi," Hellen said as she floated up to them a bit. "I didn't know what I was doing. King Boo had me under some kind of spell."

"She's lucky I have partial King Boo magic," Estelle said with a smirk towards her green-clad boyfriend.

"But, she still tricked us!" Luigi exclaimed. "She is still the reason we're in this mess!"

"I understand your concerns," Hellen said with a sigh. "But I truly want to help you two. If it means I finally get to crossover."

"Come on, babe. Give her a chance." Estelle said as she placed a hand on Luigi's shoulder. He sighed and grinned at her before looking up at Hellen. He knew she was good now because of the pupils in her eyes, but he was still a bit on edge with her.

"Alright," He finally said. "But if you double-cross us, I'll personally send my complaint to you in the form of the Poltergust." He then looked back at Estelle. "I'll see you soon." He pecked her lips real quick before racing out of the laundry room.

"I'm sorry about his attitude," Estelle said with a sigh as she looked back at Hellen.

"No, it's fine. He has a right to be angry with me," Hellen stated. "I mean, I AM the reason his friends are trapped in paintings."

"Regardless, let's come up with a plan to stop my fa...I mean, King Boo, from doing what he's doing." Estelle said, mentally reprimanding herself for her slip-up.

"You know, it's okay to admit who King Boo is to you, dear," Hellen said with a genuine grin. "It's not a sin to blurt it out."

"Yeah, but it's a sin to have done what he did to my mom," Estelle snapped, keeping a calm, yet stern face. "He changed his appearance, made himself look human. Pulled a full Ursula move and took it to the next level," Hellen let her grin fade as she listened to Estelle's story. "He took advantage of my mom when she was only 14. My grandfather didn't even know until I was born 9 months later!" It was getting kinda chilly in the laundry room now, meaning that Estelle's anger was boiling over. "So to me...King Boo isn't my father. He's my enemy."

"Estelle-"

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time," The ghost girl said, calming down and letting the temperature fall back to normal ranges. "We need a plan to put King Boo's wicked schemes to bed...once and for all."

* * *

Luigi pressed the button to the fifth floor, as Elvin instructed, and waited as the elevator went up. How this run down hotel had a working elevator system was beyond him. At least it wasn't like the elevator in the Gloomy Manor.

The thought of Evershade Valley brought a grin to Luigi's face, remembering that night perfectly.

_**Luigi slowly walked through the door of the Gloomy Manor, shivering as he went. He stood in the main entrance for a while, shining his light back and forth before heading to the foyer. It was the first mission the Professor tasked him with on this adventure and he wasn't looking forward to it.**_

_**Then again, Luigi was NEVER looking forward to capturing ghosts. **_

_**He went towards the door leading to the garage when the sound of someone falling in the hallway got his attention.**_

"_**You stupid knights!" A female voice yelled, making Luigi perk up. He didn't recognize the voice, but there was something about it that made him rush to the double doors before him and pull them open.**_

_**There, lying in the middle of the hall while glaring at the middle knight, was a young girl with lilac purple hair. She had porcelain pale white skin and wore a bunch of dark colors. Sure, her skirt was khaki-colored, but she still had a burgundy and black camisole/crop top on. She even wore brown thigh-high boots with wedged heels. How she was able to run in those were beyond his knowledge.**_

_**At first glance, Luigi was a little on edge with her. She had a slender frame, which allowed her to pull off what she was wearing, and her eyes seemed to be glowing white at the knight. This made Luigi squeak out of fear as he was going to run away, only to have the girl gasp and look over. Her eyes had gone to a mint green color now, instead of the white glow they had prior.**_

"_**Oh!" She exclaimed as she stood up and dusted herself off. She even fixed her skirt a little since it looked to have ridden up a bit. Thankfully it wasn't too short of a skirt. "It's about time grandpa sent someone!"**_

"_**Gra-grandpa?" Luigi stuttered out as the girl jogged over to him with a sweet smile on her face.**_

"_**Hi! I'm Estelle Diamond. And yeah, Professor Elvin Gadd is my grandfather," She said with a sigh, but the smile never left.**_

"_**I'm sorry to hear that," Luigi said, making Estelle giggle. "But I guess that's a little cool."**_

"_**If you say so," Estelle said as she put a hand on her hip. "Anyway, what's your name?"**_

"_**Uh...Luigi. Luigi Mario."**_

"_**Hold up," Estelle stated, her hand falling and her face showing surprise. "THEE Luigi Mario? As in Mario Mario's younger brother?"**_

"_**Yep. That's me." Luigi sighed in defeat. Even in Evershade Valley, he was recognized for being Mario's brother.**_

"_**As well as the Luigi who helped my grandfather back in 2001?" Luigi perked up at hearing this, making a grin form on Estelle's face.**_

"_**Yeah...that's me as well." He said with caution.**_

"_**I thought that was you!" Estelle exclaimed. "I want to thank you for helping him then...and you're most likely helping him now."**_

"_**Uh," Luigi seemed shocked to hear this. He never got recognized for his actions before and if he was, it was mostly after an adventure he did with Mario. "No problem." He grinned at her now, seeing the calm nature and sweet personality she possessed.**_

"_**Maybe I can help you with this problem," She brought up. "I mean, my power might come in handy."**_

"_**They might...depending on what they are," Luigi stated with a smirk.**_

"_**Oh, you'll see."**_

_Who knew that adventure would let us meet, _Luigi thought as he sighed to himself, before his grin faded, remembering what else that adventure brought on for Estelle. _Who knew that THAT was the adventure to tell us who Estelle's birth father was._

"What are you thinking about?" A voice spoke up, making Luigi jump as he spun around to see a young woman of 23, with short brown hair (to the shoulders) and bright blue eyes. She held a sweet smile as she wore a knee-length pine green sundress and black flats.

"Uh," Luigi was a nervous and scared mess as he stared at the woman before him. Who was she and where did she come from. "Just a memory." He said. "How did you-?"

"Oh, sorry," She said with a giggle. "I guess I was too quiet for you to notice me here."

"Yeah, I guess so," Luigi said with an uneasy eye on her. "I didn't even know King Boo was scamming someone else."

"Not just me," She said with a sigh through her nose. "My whole family."

"Are they in paintings, too?" Luigi asked with worry.

"I guess you could say that," She answered. "I woke up in the laundry room and freaked out I just ran into the elevator, hoping to leave. But seeing as there were no buttons, I sort of panicked and froze."

"Until I showed up," Luigi sighed as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor and opened its doors to release its passengers. "What's your name?"

"Emma," She said with a smile. "Just...Emma."

"Well, Emma, mind helping me get Elvin Gadd's briefcase for him?" Luigi asked. "My girlfriend is busy with a ghost ally at the moment."

"Sure. Anything to get my mind off of this horror story." She answered as they left the elevator together and heading to Elvin's room.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking-" Hellen began before she stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Hellen? Everything okay?" Estelle asked as she reached out her hand to the hotel owner.

"Uh, I have to go," Hellen said as she stood up from the ground, with Estelle following her every move. "King Boo is looking for me." She closed her eyes and opened them, showing the pupils were once again gone. "You go find Luigi. I'll be okay."

"Alright," Estelle said. "Remember: keep your head down."

"Got it." Hellen agreed before fading out of the room.

Estelle sighed as she let white smoke swim around her and then made herself disappear. She reappeared on the fifth floor, which she bet her magic knew Luigi was here and ran down the hall to see her green-clad boyfriend.

"Luigi!" She called, making Luigi and Emma look at her. However, Estelle stopped the moment she saw Emma.

"Estelle!" Luigi said as he walked up to her, Emma staying where she was.

"Who's she?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, Estelle, this is Emma. Her family was being tricked by King Boo as well," Luigi said. "I asked if she wanted to help us."

"Oh! Yeah, the more the merrier," Estelle said as she walked up to Emma with Luigi and smiled. "I'm Estelle Diamond. It's nice to meet you, Emma."

"You, too," Emma said with the sweetest smile that it almost looked motherly.

"Anyway, did you and Hellen come up with a plan?" Luigi asked, hope in his voice and eyes.

"No," Estelle sighed out. "We were about to when she felt King Boo looking for her. She had to get back to her hideout before he thought otherwise."

"Dang it," Luigi said with a sigh. "Well, regardless, let's get to your grandfather's room and get his briefcase before he has a conniption."

"Good idea," Estelle said with a giggle, before heading off with Luigi and Emma by her side. "So, why do you think King Boo is after your family, Emma?"

"I don't know," Emma said with sorrow. "I don't even know what we ever did to him." She then looked back at Estelle, trying to put on a brave face. "But I'm sure we'll beat him and save both our families!"

"Amen to that," Luigi said as he grinned.

"I just hope my powers are enough, as well as the Poltergust G-00," Estelle said, making Luigi look at her confused. He never mentioned the name of the device on his back to her and she hadn't even seen her grandfather yet. So how did she know its name? She saw his confused eye and giggled. "I was there when he invented it, babe."

"Oh," He began, blushing out of embarrassment, "right." He should have remembered that she stayed with Elvin in Evershade Valley rather than live with him in his Boo Woods mansion. So she would know what the old professor was inventing nowadays.

Emma just smiled at the two as they interacted with one another. "You two are the cutest couple." She said, making Estelle look at her and smile back.

"Thanks. We try." She said in return before grabbing Luigi's hand and squeezing it out of reassurance.

"This might be it," Luigi said as he stopped in front of a door, with the girls following suit. He took a deep breath and put a hand to the doorknob. "You girls ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Estelle said nervously.

"Let's get this over with," Emma added on as she cracked her knuckles, getting ready for anything.

Luigi took one last deep breath, feeding off the energy the two girls were emitting...and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"How many more rooms are we going to be checking?!" Estelle complained, making Emma giggle while Luigi looked over at his girlfriend.

"Just a few more, babe," He said as he kissed her forehead and continued.

Emma just watched the two, seeing how Estelle was making the man in green extremely happy. She couldn't help but smile in return. But it soon faded as she thought back to her lover. His bright blue eyes and a dark bushy mustache. He was a vision to her and she missed him terribly. But she was going to see him again soon.

She looked over at Luigi, grinning. He looked just like her husband.

"Guys," She began, "I have something I need to tell you." But she didn't get to say it, for Luigi opened the last door and went inside, seeing the briefcase sitting there on the floor.

"There it is," Estelle said with a smile as she went to go inside, stopping the moment she saw the ghost maid cleaning up the room. "Crap."

The ghost maid looked over at the briefcase and smiled. She picked it up and looked it over slightly before hearing Estelle's heels hitting the tile. She turned around and saw the lilac haired girl staring at her, her eyes glowing a violet as she was chanting the same spell she used on Hellen. After a while, her eyes were back to their mint green and big black pupils were in the ghost maid's eyes now.

"What? What-what happened?" She asked as she looked around. "What's going on?"

"King Boo is what's happening," Estelle answered. "I'm sorry to ask, but I need that briefcase. My grandfather asked for it."

"Oh!" The ghost maid exclaimed as she looked it over some more and than handed it over to Estelle. "There you go, sweetie!"

"Thank you, ma'am," Estelle said as she took the briefcase into her own hands. "I'll take it from here."

"Good luck, dearie!" The ghost maid than left the room and went towards the horizon outside.

"Got it!" Estelle yelled as she turned toward the two behind her, only to giggle at Luigi's face. "What? Did you forget I have "Boo" magic in my veins, babe?"

"Uh...kind of," Luigi stated, making Emma giggle at the encounter.

"What do you mean by "Boo" magic, Estelle?" She finally asked after calming down.

"Oh, uh..." Estelle began as she racked her brain for a better excuse than the obvious truth. But nothing was coming to her. So she just sighed and sucked it up. She told the truth. "King Boo is my birth father. I didn't know he was until 6 years ago when I first met Luigi."

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed with surprise. "I guess I can see that."

"I look more like a Gadd than a Boo, right?"

"Right," Emma just blinked as Estelle and Luigi left the room together. Estelle was holding onto the briefcase, while Luigi was holding the flashlight. He was also holding Estelle's free hand.

**(SONG: "If Only" – The Little Mermaid LIVE) [Lyric change]**

Emma just watched from the door they just left and sighed as she slowly walked after them.

_EMMA: If only you could know/the things I long to say./If only I could tell you what I wish I could convey./It's in my every glance./My heart's an open book./You'd see it all at once if only you would look._

Estelle was heard laughing upfront with Luigi, making Emma grin again at the sight.

_EMMA: If only you could glimpse/the sorrow that I feel./If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal./The food I used to make./The dreams you would deny./We'd finally, share them all if only you would try./All my secrets/you would learn them!/All the memories/you'd return them!/Then the silence/would be broken!/Not a word would need to be spoken._

_LUIGI: What is it about her that so weirdly, impossibly/familiar?/Why do I feel embarrassed in a way I've only felt but once before?/How is it that she looks exactly like someone I once knew?/Now that I think of it/even her name sounds familiar!/Who is she?!/(EMMA: If only it was true/if only for a while)/Who is she?!/(EMMA: If only you would notice how I ache behind my smile.)/Who is she?!/(EMMA: I guess he never will/I guess it doesn't show)_

_EMMA: I guess I'll have to find a way to tell him so./Oh, what I would give/if only you/could know!_

_LUIGI: Memories fade/strange how they blur./But when she'd sing to me/I knew/it's her._

_EMMA: If only..._

**(End of the song)**

Emma took a quick deep breath and raced to the elevator, getting inside before the doors could close her out. _There has to be a way to tell him it's me, _She thought as Luigi brushed some of Estelle's hair out of her face, making her giggle.

* * *

Hellen was taking deep breaths as she sat in her office, rubbing her temples as a way to ease the oncoming headache she as feeling. The ghost maid was free thanks to Estelle's powers. "If only it were that easy for the rest of them," She said with a sigh.

"What's going on!?" A loud voice yelled, making Hellen quickly make the pupils in her eyes disappear and turn around in her chair. There, floating in front of her, was King Boo. "How are the ghosts not listening to me anymore!? They are under the spell I put them under before Luigi showed up!"

"I'm not sure, King Boo!" Hellen feigned, trying her best to make it look convincing that she was still on his side. "Maybe it's that girl! She seems to be powerful!"

"Not as powerful as myself!" King Boo yelled. He looked up at the screen, seeing Estelle walk out of the elevator with Elvin's briefcase. He saw her eyes shining with wonder and power, as well as a kind of love he only ever saw with Mary Gadd. "She looks just like her mother."

"She does? I haven't noticed," Hellen said as King Boo turned his sphere form into that of a human's. He had extremely pale/tan white skin and the same mint green eyes as Estelle. He did have white hair though. He wore a white suit jacket with a violet tie and a red cape on his back. He had black pants on and black dress shoes. He held a cane in his hand with the same violet gem on the top of it as he had on his gold crown.

"Whoa," Hellen said with a slight blush. "I can see how Mary Gadd got hypnotized by you."

"Thanks for the compliment, Miss Gravely," King Boo said with a wicked smirk. He walked up to the screen and continued to watch as Estelle walked side-by-side with Luigi and...

King Boo gasped as he saw Emma walking with them. Being a ghost, he could see certain things that Estelle couldn't since she was part-ghost. And the thing King Boo saw was a glowing white halo over Emma's head. "How is she here?!"

"Who is that?" Hellen asked with wonder as she slowly inched her way towards the door.

"The one who wronged my mother back before Mario and Luigi were born!" King Boo answered through gritted teeth.

"Wait! That's Emma DeLuca!? The one behind the Dark Moon's creation!?" Hellen asked surprised. She had to warn Luigi and Estelle of this as soon as she could. They needed to know who was beside them.

"That's her," King Boo confirmed, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"I, uh, I should go round up some more ghosts. Maybe they'd be able to help defeat this trio."

**(SONG: "Sandcastle Kingdoms" - Natewantstobattle [Nathan Sharp])**

Hellen rushed out of her office and stopping at the elevator. She made the pupils appear in her eyes again and disappeared.

_KING BOO: What can I make/and what can I sell?/A timeshare in Heaven/that's just out of Hell./Am I a fraud/or a genuine scam?/Am I a monster/or worse just a man?!/In the end, we're all the same./To the grave we only take our name./There's an ocean made of dreams./But the current strands you out at sea./I wake up to find/the passing of time!/Made my mirror show/someone I don't know!/Now with my own hands/built castles from sand!/But all kingdoms drown/as tides bring them down!_

King Boo spun towards the door with his cane hitting the floor with a loud thump.

_KING BOO: My army has fallen/ambitions have burned./The subjects stay loyal/but don't wait their turn./Now blindly they follow/their king to the fray./But he has no action/and they have no say!/In the end, we're bound for change./We're made for more/than all of the numbers and names./We could all go down in flames./Or put it out./Relinquish these words from mouth!/__I wake up to find/the passing of time!/Made my mirror show/someone I don't know!/Now with my own hands/built castles from sand!/But all kingdoms drown/as tides bring them down!/That siren, she sings!/Laments just for me!/I fall to my knees/and beg for release!/When my kingdom comes/my will be undone!/My world then decides/where to hang my hide!/In the end, we're bound to change./(BOUND TO CHANGE!)/We should all go down in flames._

King Boo then started to walk toward the door, thinking of a plan to defeat Luigi once and for all.

_GHOSTS: Maybe one day/you'll find humanity/until then/don't you dare say that we are the same!_

**(End of the song)**


	6. Chapter 6

Estelle took a quick glance over at Emma, seeing the forlorn and sorrowful pain in her sapphire eyes. Strange how they looked familiar to her. "You okay over there, Emma?" She asked, making Emma jump and look up at her from her hands.

"Uh, yeah!" The girl exclaimed as she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. It was her left hand in which something caught the light on her finger. "Just thinking is all."

Estelle saw the glint on her finger, making her whisper something to Luigi before walking up to Emma. She took her hands and looked at the ring on her ring finger. It looked to be an engagement ring, which made Estelle sigh with sorrow.

"I'm sure we'll save him soon," The lilac haired girl said with a grin. Emma blinked a little before noticing the ring only to grin back.

"Oh, it's fine. He's been gone for a while now," She said making Estelle feel even worse. Emma saw this and looked over at Luigi, seeing he wasn't paying much attention to them in this small elevator. He was just messing with his old GameBoy Horror from his first mansion adventure. Where he had that was beyond her knowledge.

Emma eventually looked back at Estelle. "I do have to say though," She began, nodding towards Luigi, "he's grown up to look so much like him."

Estelle blinked confused at first before looking over at Luigi and then at Emma. Her eyes told her everything. Emma just giggled Estelle's realization before patting her hand. "You're smarter than you look."

"How are you here?" Estelle asked with surprise. "I mean, he's told me stories about his parents, but I never-"

"Relax, dear," Emma said with a smile. "To him, right now, I'm just another victim. So please, don't make a big deal about this. At least, not yet." She made sure she was quiet enough so Luigi didn't hear her, but they both figured he didn't since his nose was in that old electronic device. "I want to be the one who tells him."

Estelle seemed confused at first, wondering why she wouldn't tell Luigi that it was her, the ghost of his mother. But, she didn't argue the fact any more than it should be and just nodded in agreement. She figured when the time came, Emma would tell Luigi herself. Hopefully, it would be sooner rather than later.

"So, tell me, Estelle," Emma started, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. Why it was going so slow to reach Elvin was beyond them all. "How did you and Luigi meet?"

"Oh!" Estelle giggled a little as she thought back to those days, grinning the whole time. "He showed up in Evershade Valley 6 years ago. My grandfather, Elvin Gadd, called him to be the ghost hunter and to help us fight off whoever was turning the ghosts against us."

"Oh, that had to be scary!" Emma exclaimed.

"It kind of was at first," Estelle began, "but Luigi somehow took all the fear away from it." Emma saw the pleasant grin forming on the young girl's face, which in turn made Emma grin back.

"How'd you two finally get together?" She asked, adding on something quietly. "I mean, if I know my son, he's always shy to tell a girl he likes her."

"Oh, trust me, I'm the same way with boys," Estelle retorted, giggling afterward. "But I guess when we finally got to the Treacherous Mansion we let it slip. We told each other how we felt. And this was after I found out that King Boo is my birth father." Estelle smiled now at the thought of their first kiss.

_**Estelle popped into the area right as Luigi was dropped from the Pixelator, making her giggle. Luigi just glared at her as he slowly stood up. "Sorry for laughing, but you have to admit...my grandpa has a funny bone."**_

"_**Yeah, and it's broken," Luigi retorted, making Estelle laugh harder. But it soon died down when she saw the cliff and the Treacherous Mansion in the background. Her smile fell and her nerves were shot as she could see the purple glow behind the spooky building. She backed up some, only to have Luigi catch her in his arms and hold her for comfort.**_

"_**It's okay, Ellie," He began, "it's okay. I'm right here. You can do this." Estelle took a deep breath and looked over at Luigi, seeing how close their faces were together. Their lips inches away from the other. She couldn't handle it anymore. She had to do this. So she leaned in and planted her lips on his. And surprisingly...he kissed her back.**_

_**When they pulled away, their foreheads were touching and Estelle couldn't stop the giggles in her throat. Luigi, however, just stared at her with a small blush on his cheeks. "Estelle, I-"**_

"_**I know," She began, "this is the end of the battle. And one of us might not make it. But I've come to accept that if I die, I at least want you to know how I feel. It's only fair."**_

"_**Estelle! Don't say things like that!" Luigi exclaimed, pulling his forehead away but keeping her at arm's length. "I don't know what I'd do if you got killed here!"**_

"_**More importantly, what would my grandfather do if I died here?" Estelle tried to joke, but Luigi wasn't having it.**_

"_**Estelle," Luigi began, "I'll have your back." Estelle grinned at him as she took his hands off her shoulders and held them tightly.**_

**(SONG: "Something to Believe in" – Newsies)**

"_**As I with you," She spoke with a quiver to her voice.  
**_

_**ESTELLE: **__**Till the moment I found you/I thought I knew what/love was./Now I'm learning what is true/that love will do what it does./The world finds ways to sting you/and then one day/decides to bring you.../Something to believe in/for even a night/one night maybe forever/but that's alright/that's alright./And if we're gone tomorrow/what was ours still will be/I have something to believe in/now that I know you believe/in me.**_

_**Luigi grins at her as gently pulls her closer to him, almost making her chest touch his.**_

_**LUIGI: **__**We were never meant to meet/and then we meet/who knows why./One more stranger on the street/just someone sweet passing by./An angel come to save me/who didn't even know she gave me.../Something to believe in/for even a day/one day maybe forever/but that's okay/that's okay./And if we're gone tomorrow/what was ours still will be/I have something to believe in/now that I know you believe/in me.**_

_**BOTH: Do you know what I believe in/look into my eyes/and SEE!**_

_**Luigi pulled Estelle in for another kiss before pulling away after a moment him walking through the gates behind them.**_

_**LUIGI: If things were different.**_

_**ESTELLE: What? If we weren't about heading to the final battle?**_

_**LUIGI: And if you, technically, weren't a princess! And if you're birth father wasn't after my head...**_

_**ESTELLE: You're not really scared of my birth father!**_

_**LUIGI: No...but I am pretty scared of you.**_

_**ESTELLE: Don't be.**_

_**LUIGI: And if we're gone tomorrow**_

_**ESTELLE: What was ours still will be**_

_**BOTH: I have something to believe in/now that I know you believe/in me!**_

_**ESTELLE: I have something to believe in**_

_**BOTH: Now that I know you believe/IN ME!**_

**(End of the song)**

"It's been nothing but a dream ever since," Estelle finished the story as the elevator came to a stop at the basement floor, making them look at the door. It opened up for them, making Luigi put his GameBoy Horror away and walk out. Estelle looked at Emma, seeing her nod after him. Her way of telling the "Boo" Princess to head on after him, that she'd wait right here for them.

Estelle was hesitant at first, but nodded in agreement and raced after Luigi, grabbing his hand on the way. Emma just giggled at the sight before sliding to the floor and looking up to the ceiling. Looking it passed it to the night sky.

"You should tell him, Em," A familiar Italian accent spoke up (one that almost sounded like Luigi's, but with a tiny bit of Mario thrown in), making Emma look over to see a young man sitting beside her. His one knee up while his arm was rested on it. He looked to be a year older than her...and he looked a lot like Luigi. "Knowing it's you might calm his nerves."

"His nerves are already calm, Pio," Emma stated looking after the couple. "Besides, Estelle is with him."

Pio sighed as he placed his arm around his wife, letting her move closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder. "I know. And she's a wonderful girl!" He exclaimed. "But he should know you came to help him, Emma. He should know his mother is here to help him."

"Pio, you know that the moment he knows, I'm coming home!" Emma exclaimed as she darted upright and looked into his eyes. "The only reason I'm staying right now is that he doesn't...and the fact that only Estelle knows."

"Smart girl," Pio said, sighing as he felt her hand go onto his, letting her engagement ring brush against his wedding band. "You think she's the one for him?"

"I don't think she's the one," Emma began while standing up and pulling Pio up wit her. "I know she's the one. Just like I knew with you." Pio grinned as he planted a sweet and quick kiss to her lips. "I'll see you soon, Pio. Our children need me."

* * *

Estelle took a deep breath as she walked up to the front door of the portable lab, letting it open as it sensed her presence. Luigi had decided to let her go in first, just to surprise Elvin. Besides, she should see her grandfather again than have a new piece of equipment to defeating King Boo. So, Estelle was the first to walk into the lab, seeing at how strangely it looked similar to the one in Evershade Valley.

"It's about time you came back, Luigi!" Elvin exclaimed. "What took so long?!" Estelle looked at the back of her grandfather's head and smiled.

"Oh, you know," She began, "fought some ghosts. Kicked some ass. You know how we do." Elvin perked up at the voice before spinning around in the chair. His eyes widened behind his glasses with excitement as he hopped off his seat and raced up to Estelle, pulling her into a hug afterward.

"Oh, Estelle!" He exclaimed, earning one back from the poor girl right as Luigi walked in. He snorted a little. "I was worried sick about you!" The old professor pulled away and looked at her. "Are you hurt? Any cuts? Bruises?"

"I'm fine, grandpa!" Estelle said with a giggle. "I'm just happy to see you again. I was afraid you got hurt!"

"Well, I did become a portrait," Elvin explained. "But thanks to Luigi, I'm back!"

"Guys!" Hellen's voice rose as Estelle looked out the door, seeing Hellen standing at the entrance to the underground garage. "I was just told something surprising by King Boo himself!"

"Hellen?" Estelle spoke as she walked out of the lab. She gave Luigi a look, touching his arm slightly, before walking away completely and up to the hotel owner. "What's wrong?"

"That woman you're with! The one who I think is still in the elevator!" Hellen began, making Estelle look unamused. "She's-!"

"I already know," Estelle spoke. "She's-" She stopped and looked over to see that the door was closed to the lab, with Luigi inside most likely. She then turned back to Hellen. "She's Luigi's mother."

"What?!" Hellen exclaimed. "Emma DeLuca is Luigi's mother?!"

"Yeah!" Estelle went to explain how she found out when she paused, hearing the name DeLuca ring in her head. "DeLuca? That sounds familiar."

"DeLuca was my mother's maiden name," Luigi spoke as he walked out of the lab with Elvin, making Estelle look at him with concern. "I might have told you that when I was telling you a story with her." He added on as he walked over to a little section of the garage, Elvin leading the way.

"Oh, if he only knew," Estelle said quietly.

"Estelle," Hellen began, just as quiet, "Emma DeLuca is the person who put the Dark Moon in the sky." Estelle froze at this news. She had read books about how the Dark Moon arrived in Evershade Valley, but none sounded real. Then she found a book in the Gloomy Manor one day and read it, realizing it was a diary for Emma DeLuca. It told some parts that she read in history books, meaning some of those were right. But most of what was written in this journal wasn't in those books.

Estelle was brought back as she saw Gooigi walk over to a crank and release Luigi from the cage, making Elvin hop with excitement. Estelle couldn't help but giggle at her grandfather's giddiness sometimes, but the thought of Emma DeLuca's ghost being in the elevator with them put her for a loop. It was hard to believe.

"I'll be in the elevator, Luigi!" Estelle called. "Need to clear my head a bit!"

"That's fine! Be careful!" Luigi called back as he went back into the lab with Elvin, just to talk more about their game plan.

"Keep me in the loop of what else you find, Hellen," Estelle said as she turned to the hotel owner. "And please, keep King Boo away from us for as long as you possibly can."

"Will do," Hellen said before she faded out of the garage. Estelle took a deep breath before leaving the area herself, heading down the hall towards the elevator. She wished at this moment she had her sweater handy since the air was freezing here. But that's what she gets for wearing a skirt and a camisole.

"I have to say," A voice spoke, making Estelle stop dead and shoot her head up. The voice was coming from behind her. "You look just like your mother." The young girl spun around to look at the source, only to see King Boo standing there in his human form. "It's about time I found you in here."

"King Boo," Estelle said, clenching her fists and teeth. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you to switch," King Boo exclaimed, discreetly aiming his cane at her. The purple gem on it was glowing dimly. "Be by my side forever, darling. You could rule the world if you do!"

Estelle just smirked as she made her scepter appear in her hand, aiming the purple orb at King Boo. It wasn't glowing much, but you could still see the faint glow in the center of the object. "Your powers don't work on me, remember?" She stated. "I'm part Boo!"

"Right," King Boo scowled as he set his cane beside him again. "Still, being part Boo you should be evil."

"No, I shouldn't!" Estelle yelled. "Good always wins! Good triumphs over evil every time! How many more times are you going to get out and ruin his life!? Or better yet, ruin mine?!"

"As many times as I have to, to get what I want," King Boo exclaimed back. "And that includes trying to get you on my side!"

"Well news flash, Boo! That's not EVER going to happen! So you can just suck it!"

King Boo chuckled lowly as he pointed at Estelle. "You're tougher than you look, doll," He said. "But I see when I'm not wanted...for now." He fixed his suit jacket a bit, before making his eyes glow slightly in the dark lighting of the hallway. "Good luck...you'll need it." With that, he vanished.

Estelle released the breath she was holding before dropping her arms and making her scepter disappear. She felt the cold even more now as she wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't go to the elevator now. She just couldn't. She needed to be alone. So she made herself disappear from the old hallway and back into the room she was sharing with Luigi.

**(SONG: "Home" – Beetlejuice the Musical) [Lyric change]**

She walked up to the balcony and stood there, placing her hands on the railing.

_ESTELLE: Mother, I could use some help here/tired of talking to myself here./Back at home, you don't exist/so here I am in the abyss./Are you really in this place?/It's like the emptiness of space./I could search for all eternity/and never see your face./Help me out./I'm lost without you.../Standing/stuck on this impossible road!/No idea which way to go/whichever path I choose/I lose you know./And I don't know which way's home!_

She let tears well up in her eyes as she walked back into the room. Images of her life before this adventure came back to her as the memory she would never forget returned. The memory where she first met Luigi.

_ESTELLE: You always saw life as a game/but since you left it sucks to play./I'm beaten up and bruised/confused by rules that alter every day./Where to next?/You left but I'm still.../Standing/spinning on this infinite road./Terrified of letting you go/no light above and there's no hope below./And I don't know which way's home!/Ma, I got my heart in my hand./Speak to me and I'll understand./One little word to know I'm not alone./And show me the way back home!/Oh-oh!/Is there a way back home!?_

She sat on the bed, letting her emotions take control of her as she shook with silent sobs. She didn't want a ghost to hear her cry. But at this point, she didn't care.

_ESTELLE: The nothingness ahead of me./Is this the end you meant for me?/Every waking minute/there's no home without you in it./I'm falling/quick stalling/your daughter/is calling your NAME!/I'VE BURNED ALL MY BRIDGES!/END GAME!_

Just then, an image came to her mind. An image of Luigi winning against King Boo. The image showed that she was victorious, too, but was found out cold on the ground below them. She may not have known what that meant...but she didn't care right now.

_ESTELLE: _(Bolts off the bed and races out of the room) _I'm gonna come back home!/Mario, Peach, Luigi, Grand-dad!/It's messy but they're all that I have/I'll make the best of being flesh and bone./Mama, I'm coming home!/YEAH-EH-YEAH!/Mama, I'm coming home./Ohohoh-oh-oh./I'm coming HOME!/MAMA, I'M COMING HOME!_

**(End of the song)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey, guys!**

**I just want to say something real quick and I apologize for this but...I will NOT be continuing this story with the way it's going.**

**I'm sorry to say this and I'm sorry it took so long to decide this. But I'm not liking how this story is going and the direction it's taking. I'm also not even liking my OC Estelle Diamond anymore. There might be a story coming with Emma in it, and if you couldn't guess Emma is Mario and Luigi's mother, and Pio is their father (my OCs, not cannon).**

**Now, I do have some good news here. I will be re-writing this story someday. Might not be anytime soon, but I will re-write it. I'll do my best to remember that lol. And I'll be using an all new original character for it instead of Estelle. She might end up somewhere else or perhaps in an original story. We'll see what comes to play.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this is disappointing to you guys. But as the writer, I'm not really liking it anymore and I've lost inspiration for it many moons ago. So, it's safe to say that it's time to say goodbye.**

**I'll keep this version up until I publish the re-write. Until then, stay safe, God bless, and remember: 'don't just write a story, paint a picture'.**

**See you guys later.**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
